


Another One Bites the Dust: an Endgame post-credit scene

by espark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Benatar - Freeform, Competition, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-credit scene, The post-credit scene I expected to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espark/pseuds/espark
Summary: Meanwhile, aboard the Benatar...“You guys aren’t listening," Peter Quill said. "We do not need a leadership contest and I refuse to talk about this anymore.”Thor nodded. “It is as you say, Quill. Besides, I cannot think of any battle involving strength, skill, or endurance, that you would not be at a disadvantage.”“I am Groot.”





	Another One Bites the Dust: an Endgame post-credit scene

In the common room of the Benatar, Peter Quill and Thor were swiping back and forth on the stellar projection. The ship hummed gently as the Earth glided overhead.

“Are you sure you are the leader?” Gamora stepped forward, asking Peter, “Even as pathetic as this crew is, I find it hard to believe, they … I mean we, choose to follow you to protect the entire galaxy.”

“I am telling you, I am the one in charge. And why are we still talking about this?” Peter whined.

“If Quill declines to do battle for leadership, I am content with the mutual, unspoken consensus of everyone on board. We all know who the leader is. No battle is required,” Thor said.

“Hey, there’s no ‘mutual, unspoken’ thing here!” Peter interjected.

Gamora persisted, “I don’t understand how we choose Peter. Rocket has more intelligence, Drax has more courage, Mantis has more insight, and I have more … everything.”

“Aww, I love a good knife fight,” Mantis said her antenna drooping.

“I could train you,” Nebula offered. “Gamora and I would often have knife fighting tournaments. With enough time and my coaching, even you could become proficient. Show him, sister.” 

Gamora took out both of the large blades she carried on her hips and tossed them into the air. They whirled above her head, the sharp blades a blur. Nebula darted forward. She grabbed the dancing knives and stared hard at her sister, barely holding back her remembered resentment.

“Quit it with the knife…” 

Nebula threw the knives past Peter’s face, directly at her sister who smoothly plucked them out of the air and re-sheathed them. 

“... throwing.” Peter finished lamely.

Rocket suggested, “What about a staring contest? Whoever blinks first loses their position. Oh, and an eye.”

“I am Groot.”

“He is right," Thor said. "I would have an unfair advantage during an eye to eye competition." 

Drax said, “I propose and invisibility contest. Whoever is seen first loses. I would be willing to train both of you.”

“You guys aren’t listening. We do not need a leadership contest and I refuse to talk about this anymore.”

Thor nodded. “It is as you say, Quill. Besides, I cannot think of any battle involving strength, skill, or endurance, that you would not be at a disadvantage.”

“I am Groot.”

“Look, just because he is a god doesn’t mean he’s tougher than me. I am half planet, on my dad’s side.”

“Yes but your Earth heritage dilutes any power you inherited from your father. You would be no match for pure Asgardian.”

“I’m NOT talking about this anymore.” Peter reached for his Walkman and slipped the headphones over his ears.

Gamora said, “I think anyone should be able to challenge for leadership position.”

Peter turned away, swaying to the music in his ears, and humming loudly to himself.

“What about an Earth game? One of honor, strength, skill, and strategy,” Nebula said. “Tony Stark taught me one such competition. Quill may know it already.”

Peter suddenly stopped humming and pulled his headphones down. “An Earth game?”

“It is called paper football. Tony Stark showed me how to play to take our minds off our imminent demise. You take a small triangle of paper, and with your fingers…”

“Yes, I know that game. Perfect.” He turned to Thor with a grin. “I offer the leadership of this group as reward for beating me at paper football. What do you say, Thor?”

Gamora looked at Peter, “Wait. What? Now you want compete for leadership?”

“If Tony Stark championed this contest, how can I refuse?” Thor said, rising from his seat. “Quill would you permit me some time to train?"

“Of course.”

“Excellent. Nebula, will you show me that which Tony taught you?”

Peter climbed the ladder to the cockpit, humming _Eye of the Tiger_. 

It took them a few minutes to find a suitable piece of paper, but eventually Rocket tossed a half-completed bomb out of a drawer, shifted aside a Hadron collider, and removed a toolbox from a compartment in his quarters. He pulled a lined notebook from the tool box and tore out a page with a diagram of pendulum in motion with labels like ‘point of suspension’, ‘amplitude,’ and ‘equilibrium position’. Equations and drawings of spiders were scribbled in the margins. 

Rocket shrugged, “I was helping the other Peter with a project.”

Everyone watched Nebula precisely measure, fold and then tear a strip of paper. She and Thor sat at opposite sides of the dining table, and she showed him how to flick the folded triangle to aim for the open rectangle formed by her open thumb and forefinger. Thor took a turn and the small piece of paper flew across the room and slammed into a poster of David Hasselhoff, right between the headlights of a robot car.

Rocket laughed, “Watch out. You don’t want to poke someone’s eye out.”

“Hmm, you are correct, Rabbit. I will have to contain my strength. Let me try again.”

For a few moments, everyone watched Nebula and Thor practice. Eventually the crew peeled away to other pursuits until only Groot was left, intently watching as Nebula and Thor flicked the delicate paper triangle back and forth across the table.

Finally, Peter came back and looked at Thor. “Enough practice. Let’s do this. First to five points becomes Captain of the Benatar.”

“Very well. Challenge accepted.”

“I’ve been playing this game since I was eight,” Peter said confidently. “You can go first.”

Peter took Nebula’s seat across from Thor, held up his hands to form a goal and smirked. “You don’t stand a chance, God of Thunder.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Thor replied. He flicked the paper hard, too hard. It flew past Peter and struck Groot with a loud thwack.

“Sorry, Tree. Sorry.” Thor said.

“I am Groot,” Groot said with a shrug and he plucked out the triangle that was wedged in his shoulder.

Then it was Peter’s turn. He took a deep breath, crouched down so that his eyes were level with the table, and flicked. The piece of paper sailed up and over Thor’s outstretched thumbs.

“Most impressive,” Drax observed as he munched a zargnut.

“Hah!” Peter said, puffing his chest out and smiling at everyone.

“You haven’t won yet,” Thor said, “First to five.”

Thor lost three more turns and managed to score two more goals, but Peter only lost one. On his fifth point he stood up, whooped with joy, and threw both arms up, pointing this fingers at the ceiling. 

Thor’s shoulders sagged and he looked down at the little piece of paper in his lap. 

Peter started singing, “We are the champions, my friend.”

Gamora scowled but said nothing.

“You sure you don’t want to try again with knives?” Mantis asked.

“No, a deal is a deal. Well played, Quill.” Thor said, “As I said, the leadership of this vessel was never in doubt.”

“I am Groot.”

Rocket’s brows furrowed and he said, “Don’t be ridiculous. It’s an Earth game.”

Thor smiled. “Quill did say he would turn the leadership position over to anyone who bested him at this competition.”

Groot moved languidly and sat down at the table. “I am Groot.”

Peter let out a breath and said, “Fine.”

Peter missed only one shot, but Groot’s aim was perfect.

“I am Groot,” Groot declared triumphantly.

“I demand a rematch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot draw and would love to see some fanart of the Gaurdians playing paper football.


End file.
